


蝴蝶风暴

by psychomath



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 17:31:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11949162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychomath/pseuds/psychomath
Summary: 古希腊语中蝴蝶和灵魂是一回事。





	蝴蝶风暴

**Author's Note:**

> 几个月以前看过预告片后的一些想法。

Harry Hart自己也清楚，这种收集癖说不上正常。他的狗，报纸墙和蝴蝶标本。前两样的原委，他原原本本地告诉了男孩，但标本于他而言，并不仅仅是个装饰的爱好。

他猜测知根知底的人只有Merlin。当然了，Merlin，Kingsman内部的蝙蝠侠，无所不知无所不能，每次在他记下任务伤亡人数时都露出欲言又止的表情。

某种意义上，Eggsy说得没错。在Lee死后，他在墙上挂上了孔雀蝶标本。古希腊语蝴蝶和灵魂是一回事。蝴蝶破茧而出，就像灵魂被束缚在肉体里。他留下了每一个，直接或间接，因他而死的灵魂。

他洗去血污和火药，把枪和刀具物归原处，从工具箱里一一取出针头和镊子，展板和纸巾来，有条不紊地重复这场杀戮。

它们颤动挣扎，在针下扭动，直到最后一刻来临。

他要记住这种痛苦。

但每一场死亡都有它的意义，是为了促成一桩更紧迫，更重要的事业。Harry没法说他后悔杀死他们，但愧疚感却像标本一样拥挤在他的房子里。起初是走廊和客厅，接着是餐厅和厨房，再后来是他的卧室和卫生间。

他们低语着，在他的梦里流血流泪，质问他谋杀是否真的有荣誉可言。而他无法回答。

直到Harry自己也死去，这仍然困扰着他。沉寂的黑暗中，他们的翅膀扇动，在远方掀起风暴，在Harry的脸上下起鱗粉雨，一刻也不停息，不顾他长眠意愿地喧闹着向上，把他推出了死者的国度。

他不确定的东西更多，而能记得的却很少。半面的黑暗像是整个地球向左侧倾斜，他最初常常呕吐。伤疤也困扰着他，美国人给了他眼罩。他用眼罩盖住右眼，观察着镜子里的自己，像是一个滑稽而臭名昭著的海盗。接着他想起了教堂和狂热，血，爆炸。现在他的确是个反派角色了。他可以告诉自己，“那不是你的错。”那的确不是。但事情跟他人的生命挂上钩，那就再也没有非黑即白的对错可言。

白色太空旷了。白色的寂静中，没有蝴蝶，没有腌黄瓜先生和报纸，也没有低语。

他用蝴蝶的图像填充空旷的四壁。

Harry回忆它们的位置，品种，色彩，触角的弧度。他回忆它们代表的含义。不幸的是，很多细节模糊不清，但幸或不幸的，他的梦回来了。这份重量压在他身上，属于他过去的残存，让他不至于丢失了自己。

但这有时无法避免的，失去自我。

他有几次睁开眼睛，发现自己被绑在医护床上，右眼痛得像插进了烧红的烙铁。精心收拾过的房间像是被野熊袭击过，颜料泼溅在镜子上，画笔被折得歪歪扭扭，几乎他所有的东西上都多多少少有点血迹，而他的囚禁者正忧心忡忡地看着他。

她聪慧的眼睛和死气沉沉的打扮有时让他想起一位老朋友，在怜悯和掺杂一丝恐惧的目光中，他意识到，自己就是那只大坏狼。

在这里他失去时间的概念，只有过去与他相伴。

他时常想起Kingsman的同事，偶尔想起几个有趣的任务和在他生命中来来去去的人们。美丽的和丑陋的面孔，竟然被时间的笔刷模糊，逐渐趋同起来。所有的鲜活都在褪去，像是一只在空气中风干的大橙子。

他想起Eggsy。

这很正常，这个男孩处于他的庇护下，羽毛还未丰满就失去了他的指导，他担心这男孩。但既然世界还没毁灭，那他做得应该还不错。

Harry希望自己能用一种老师回想起自己最得意的学生的方式回忆他。男孩射击时专注的神情，他对细节的敏感，他的勇敢和良善。但又远远不止如此。他回忆最后一次争吵，骄傲又气得半死，后悔得心里像是被掏了个洞。他回忆男孩在武器库里的飞眼和“德国礼”，他身体不自觉向他倾靠的本能。早餐的餐桌上，他听着Harry讲解礼仪，嘴角向下撇，旁边还沾着点蛋液。他在“黑王子”卡座里眼睛的闪光，在裁缝店里脸上带着淤青和傻笑，他们面对镜子，靠得如此近，男孩辐射的热度几乎灼伤他。他以一种碎片化的方式，完全打碎了时间顺序去回想他们短暂的过往，却好像走过了一生。

他在这无意义的事情上花费的时间恐怕真的是太多了，回过神来，男孩就在他眼前了。他不再是男孩了，而是一个穿着橙色吸烟外套的年轻男人，用礼仪和西装武装自己，却还没学会把情绪都隐藏在镜片后头。他以为Eggsy的眼睛会因为那些鼓胀的情绪爆发出泪水，但他就站在那里，静静地，试探地观察着他。

他该靠近吗？即使明知这是他的又一个幻觉，即使自己有可能伤到他？

他听到了翅膀颤动的声音。

男孩的脸因为忍耐而涨红，嘴角抽动，他在靠近。

它们又开始了扭动，像是死亡前的挣扎，弯曲弹动着身体，想脱离将它们强留下，刺穿身躯的针。

更多细节。他看着男孩走来，像是看着一面镜子，一个年轻漂亮的镜像，每一个动作都有他的影子。“你是真的吗？”他想出声询问，又怕一个呼吸就将摧毁这个蜃景。

最先挣脱的是光明女神，蓝得像是最后一口呼吸。她静静等待着。

有什么事即将发生了，他知道风暴来临前空气的气味。

它们挣脱了柔软的吸音材料，从空洞的白色墙壁上解放自己多彩的身躯，汇成一条势不可挡的河流。根据那个与该物种有关最为著名的理论，远方恐怕已经形成了足以摧毁世界的飓风。

“'Arry？”他仍然是这样，用一个几不可闻的鼻音代替H，让被呼唤的人不自觉地想要向他微笑。这个狡猾的年轻人，对他身处的险境一无所知。这些五彩斑斓灵魂碎屑在这个狭小却孔宽的房间里盘旋，越来越多，几乎填满房间，而他认识他们中的每一个。

他们的身体在这无法抵抗的拥挤中紧紧靠在一起。年轻人有力的臂膀热乎乎的环住他，从Harry的角度可以看到他梳得整齐的深金色头发，眼镜已经掉在了地上，什么声音也没发出来。

他贴在男人的胸前哭泣，颤抖得厉害，像是也要飞走了。Harry从来没见过他的眼泪，第一次见面时没有，之后的哪一次也没有。但他现在在他怀里，哭得像是孩子，热乎乎的眼泪浸湿了他睡衣的前襟。

蝴蝶拍打着他的眼睛，鳞粉落在睫毛上，使他发痒。他能怎么办呢？只能紧紧环住这个珍宝一样的年轻人。

它们顺着眼泪融化出的通道穿过了他的心，消失了。

他自由了。

 

=====end=============


End file.
